Relena's New Life?
by MysteryGirl48
Summary: Heero is back but does Relena really want to see him? To get away Relena turns to her personal guard for help. Every 10 reviews I'll try to post the next chapter.
1. Chapter one: Is he here?

*YOU MUST READ THIS*Okay none of the characters belong to me besides Linda (that belongs to me) and Kristen (belongs to my friend). Also some of the stuff doesn't really make sense here. Please try your best and bare with me here.  Gundam Wing belongs to *blah* *blah*  *blah*. Anyway here is the story! R&R please (No Flames Please) Trust me, it gets much better than this……

'thought'  

 "says"

The New Relena?

          'You said you would help me.  I thought you were someone I could love,' thought Relena as she walked up to the balcony and glanced at the star-full sky.  Suddenly she saw a falling star.  'That's funny.  I don't remember being told about a falling star tonight.'  Quickly she rushed to the telescope and was just in time to see the corner of a metal wing. "Oh my…"

                                                            *Next Morning*

            Relena walked down the grand staircase very tiredly.  Most of the night she stayed up tossing and turning in bed.  'If that really was that corner of a wing that means 'he' is here' she thought to herself.  Relena sat down at the huge table while her servants got her breakfast ready.  While waiting for her breakfast she read the newspaper and was sipping some fresh-squeezed orange juice.

            All meetings were cancelled for that day. Milliardo had planed a ball for Relena's 18th birthday.  Turning 18 was every teenagers dream.  For Relena, it just more responsibility tonight.  Relena sighed.  "Another day another ball.  I wish it would stop."

                                                            *That Night*

            As Relena walk down the staircase she noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and start clapping.  For the first time that night she felt beautiful.  She had an ankle-length blue dress with a small bow in the back.  Her hair was down but had small curls in it so it would have wisps of hair in her face.  When she reached the bottom, she went to a small table where high-ranking officers and close friends are allowed only.  The table only seated 8 people (So it was pretty hard to get seated at that table!).  As Relena approached that table she almost jumped with glee.  Sitting there at that table were 4 Gundam Pilots.  Dou jumped up and hugged Relena tightly. "Man, you've been so busy lately that I wasn't able to visit you anytime of the day!" exclaimed Duo.  When Duo finally let go Relena hugged Quatre. "Well, I missed you too." Said Quatre. Trowa said a hello and Wufei just made a little annoying sound.

            The other 4 people that was suppose to be sitting there was Relena, Linda (High Ranking Officer, Relena's personal bodyguard and ect.), Milliardo, and Kristen (High Ranking Officer, Milliardo's personal body guard and ect.).

            Linda had black hair that went mid-back. She wore a blood-red dress that went to her ankles and showing off her shoulders but having sleeves loosely connected to the dress just below the shoulders. She also had a slit that went 4 inches above the knee.  She wore red high heels with a strange little button on each one.

            Kristen had dirty blond hair with blond highlights.  Her hair went just below the shoulders. She wore a light green dress (ankle length) with a slit going up 2 inches above her knee on the side of her dress. She also wore green high heels with a strange button on each one.

            At this ball everyone got a name they could use and make-up. Relena used "Dove of Peace," Milliardo insisted that Relena use that name. Milliardo was "Wind." Linda was "Goddess of Death." Kristen was "Wings of a Butterfly." Duo was "Shinigami." Quatre wanted to be different tonight so he used the name "Gentle Killer." Trowa was "Silencer." Wufei was "Solitary Dragon."

            At the table Relena was scanning the large ballroom but didn't see 'him' anywhere, anyway she sort of forgot how he looked like. 'The ballroom is too big anyway. I don't even have a chance of seeing a glance of him in here' thought Relena. Everyone was at the table eating, especially Duo. He was really pigging out. Everyone just sighed in annoyance even Linda and Kristen who didn't know him.

            "Braided baka! Why for once can't you eat like a human!" (can you guess who that is?)

            After eating everyone did their own little thing.  Duo and Linda were dancing, Milliardo and Kristen were dancing, Trowa was just talking to a group of girls, and Quatre disappeared off somewhere. Relena was still sitting alone at the table watching everyone have a good time. 'I'm alone again…"

*Duo and Linda*

            "Duo."

            "Hm?"

            "Can you please put your hands on my waist, not on the sides of my butt."

            Duo muttered a sorry and properly danced. Suddenly a slow song came up. Linda leaned a little closer to Duo as they slow danced to the music. 'I wonder what I'm feeling…" thought Linda as she closed her eyes. 'But I just met him.' Argued back at her. 'Does it really matter….'

*Milliardo and Kristen*

          It looked like that Milliardo and Kristen were just dancing but they were doing more then that. They were looking for any unordinary things in the ballroom. Like people trying to hide in the shadows of the ballroom or something. So mainly they were here because to guard Relena.

            "Oh I hate this." Said Kristen looking around the ballroom again. They were just talking to make time pass by. 

            "Are you at least enjoying yourself alittle bit sir?" asked Kristen.

            "Please, call me Milliardo I doubt that anyone is listening in to our conversation."

            "Okay, well Milliardo?"

            "I'm enjoying myself. I like your name Kristen."

            "Thank you Milliardo."

            "Do you want to know what it reminds me of?"

            "What?"

            "Your name, Wings of a Butterfly, reminds me of the wind that helps pick up the butterfly."

            "Wind is your name…"  Suddenly a slow song came up and Kristen just felt tired all of a sudden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Okay people I'll leave the cliffie here.  Remember to review!!! I don't wanna post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews!! Later.


	2. Why...

            Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for commenting my first fanfic. *Runs around like she's crazy* Enjoy!!! Linda belongs to Linda. Kristen belongs to Kristen. Gundam Wing belongs to whoever. I don't really know the people out there.

**Relena's New Life?**

            Milliardo noticed the tired look that seemed to wash over Kristen's face. "Are you okay Kristen?" asked Milliardo full of concern.

            "Yeah. I guess it's just because of those arrangements that I had to work on last night about the ball." Kristen said tiredly.  

            "Here Kristen. Just close your eyes and sort of lean on me. It might feel a little better."

            "Okay…" Kristen did not hesitate because she was so tired.  In his arms she almost felt like she was in heaven, floating gently along with wonderful music. 'I wonder… is this what I'm feeling? Love…?'

            Kristen and Linda were Highest Ranking Officers, in a matter of fact they are the personal bodyguards of the two most important people in the whole world! Even though they worked extremely hard to be where they are at now there is something that only a few people know. Before they ever joined the Sank Kingdom Army they took a special course.  The course that they took started when they were around 5.  They practically grew up on the words of no mercy on the battlefields.  They learned everything there was to know about hacking in only 2 years.  They fought in every style and were the world's top secret assassins that the world didn't know about.  In many hard years of training they didn't know that feeling of love or symphony… they only knew how to follow orders… until now…

*Relena*

            She was still sitting there watching everyone.  Suddenly someone walked up to her and asked Relena to dance. Relena was so distracted that she didn't know she even agreed to dance until she was on the dance floor. The man she was dancing with looked oddly familiar. He had messy brown hair, persian blue eyes, and wore a mask (some people did wear a mask) that seemed to burn right into her soul and look at all the sadness and loneliness she ever held. They started talking little by little, bit by bit. Relena looked at his tag and his made up name was 'Perfect Soldier'. When the song was over Relena sat down and thought some more. She decided to get a little fresh air so she went to the garden to clear her head. When she reached the garden, she was heading towards the fountain. She stopped right in the middle of her tracks when she took sight of the fountain. Standing in front of the fountain was a man kissing a girl. The man was who she danced with but this time without his mask. This man was Heero…

            "You said you would protect me…" Relena said softly.

*Flashback*

            Heero was about to go fight again.

            "Heero!" As Heero whipped around, sure enough, Relena was standing there.

            "Are you leaving again Heero?"

            "Relena…"

            "Will you come back?"

            "Relena I will protect you, so I will come back."

            "Heero…"

            "Relena, I love you. Don't forget that. I will come back."

            Relena runs up to Heero and hugs him.

            "…come back safely…"

*End flashback*

            Heero roughly pushed the girl that he was kissing away.  The girl had a smirk on her face.

            "You said you loved me Heero…"

            "Relena, I can explain-"

            "No." Relena stood firmly with tears slowly coming down her face.  "No, I don't need to listen. I just saw everything. You don't need to tell me anything. You just showed me."  Then Relena ran off. Heero just stood there frozen in his spot.

            "Relena…"

            Relena was running blindly though the halls. She suddenly found herself in her room. Then an idea formed in her head. Relena walked up to her dresser and pressed a button hidden in a watch she left there that night.

*Duo and Linda*

            Linda's small earrings suddenly made a small beeping noise that only the person wearing the earrings could hear, 

            "I'm sorry but I have the go." Said Linda.

            "But Linda I was just getting to know you."

            "And I to you, but I have some business to take care of."

            "But promise that you will come back when your done?"

            "I promise…" with that Linda raced off, leaving a certain person standing on the dance floor alone.

*Relena's Bedroom*

            Linda suddenly bursted into Relena's room. 

            "You called me Miss Relena?" It was then that Linda noticed the sadness creeping onto Relena's face, "are you all right Miss Relena?"  Both Relena and Linda sat on the bed and Relena told what happened and about the past, everything.

            Linda suddenly looked strait into Relena's eyes. In a serious tone Linda said, "Do you want to leave Relena? Not be Vice Foreign Minister anymore, to leave your duties behind… everything?"

            "Linda, I want to go.  I want to leave everything. I want to start a new life."

            "Fine. Follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Geez I wonder if this was a good cliffhanger spot. Oh well. Please Review. If you don't then I might not write anymore. I really need people the encourage me. LoL I'll write either soon, later, or never. Buh-bye! 


End file.
